A Dreadful Shock
A Dreadful Shock is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 48th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Salem Downtown. Plot Previously, Fatiha told Abraham, Michelle and the player that Victoria Cartwright had been murdered before they could talk to her about the Vermilion Master's cult following Deathclaws in the Department. Heather promoted Roxanne so she could officially assist the player in the investigation. The two then went to Victoria's jail cell, where they found her ripped in the chest by Deathclaws' claw. Near the start, five people (three police agency members and two others) were labelled as suspects: General Gibson (an army general from Wichita Hill whose his ID was found at the crime scene), Sawyer Dawson (the SDU president who had disabled the CCTV camera in the crime scene), and Abraham Fowler (whose gun was used to framed into believe that he attempted to assassinate Matt Fletcher). Later, Heather sent Fatiha and the player to Haleberg to investigate Victoria's hotel room. After that, Nadia Radchenko? or Pseudo Nadia? (whose Christa Rees' wedding ring was found in Victoria's room in Haleberg) and Chief MacLeod (who had deposited a large sum of money in a Salem Bank) became suspects as well. Due to her worries about Nadia's unavailability, Nora is handled an analysis. While searching for evidences, Fatiha found the photo of an elder Christa with uncertain husband, deduced that Christa Rees is actually alive, and why want her daughters and granddaughters all death. Then, someone grabs her with his hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming and the player helplessly watches the crazed person drags Fatiha away. Later, Abraham made a call from the hotel room, implying that Deathclaws was going to escape with Fatiha and a crazy person because she was Vermilion Master's cult following. However, this was proven to be done under duress since Elijah Hoffman (the killer in From Dusk till Dawn) was holding Fatiha hostage when Abraham, Raymond, Roxanne, and the player found her. Raymond was able to shoot Elijah dead before he could harm Fatiha and Abraham saves her. To everyone's horror, Nadia was incriminated for Victoria's murder. Nadia tried denying, but Nora find out that she's not her sister, said that the real Nadia's body was found 3 days in her apartment before arrives Salem Downtown. Nora shows the footage video of security camera where the real Nadia hacking the Deathstalker's system to finding Vermilion Master before she was attacked by Deathclaws. Nadia tries to tell everyone that she found the leader, but Deathclaws stabbed her to death before she could told them that Vermilion Master was in... Fatiha, Roxanne and the player shocks upon realized that both Deathclaws and the pseudo Nadia were revealed to be actually Natasha Borisova, the most wanted criminal from Russia, was proven to be Victoria's killer, mistress in disguise and the Deathstalker's second-in-command. Natasha admitted to her unthinkable crimes. She said that she was going to be killed by Vermilion Master as he thought she was too loyal to be Deathclaws' most wanted criminal. To prove herself as second-in-command, she killed Nadia Radchenko in her apartment first to stop hacking Deathstalker's system. Then she had disguised herself as Liberty Agency member and hired Victoria to arrange the gold smuggling operation. After Victoria's arrest, Natasha killed her in her prison cell with her claws and framed Abraham into thinking that he attempt to kill Matt Fletcher so the heiress could not expose Vermilion Master's true identity anymore. Judge Pedro Pereira sentenced her to life in prison without chance of parole for gruesome murder, conspiracy, and corruption in maximum security prison. During Traitor Among Us! (6/6), Gertrude and the player interrogated Natasha in prison. She said that Deathstalker had taken care of her since her parents had died when she was 6. To thank them for their loyalty prior to the case, she revealed that Nadia had noticed that the recruits had microchips inside when she had worked as tech expert, and that she had kept one for herself to hide it in the hotel room in Haleberg, where Gertrude and the player found it. Nora then used the microchip to locate and save Deathstalker's dormant assassins in America. Talking to Gertrude again, Natasha said that Nadia helped them because she disapproved of Deathstalker's increasing use of women and children. Furthermore, she insisted that Nora loved her sister Nadia despite her loyalty to Vermilion Master. She also said that she left a footage video she had taken during the day Nora and Nadia had been raised in the break room. Gretrude and the player found and watched it. Meanwhile, Chief MacLeod asked the player's help to recruit Nora Radchenko as a new tech expert. Abraham, Stewart Weiss, and the player found the chief's handbag in the break room. Inside, they found a résumé belonging to Nora, who's now quit from acting career and promoted to joins the Liberty Agency. After paying a tribute to Nadia Radchenko as the martyr of duty, Nora used her sister's USB to located Vermilion Master's hideout, which revealed to be in Daisywood. General Gibson and President Dawson announced that the team would now report for duty in Daisywood, where Fatiha used to work there for Daisywood's horror movies. Abraham said that he want to go back to Seashore Rouge to bring his niece Jamie here, and Roxanne had a plausible reason she would reveal in the next case. With Nora then officially joined and Abraham's leave for rest, President Dawson moved the Liberty Agency to Daisywood to investigate Deathstalker's origins and Daisywood Film Awards to rescue Christa Rees and to stop Deathstalker's schemes once and for all. Summary Victim *'Victoria Cartwright' Murder Weapon *'Claws' Killer *'Nadia Radchenko?' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect eats gummy bears. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect eats gummy bears. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect eats gummy bears. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect eats gummy bears. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer eats gummy bears. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Traitor Among Us! (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Salem Downtown Category:Copyrighted Images